Unrevealed Secrets
by TheCandyCravingDemon
Summary: Everyone has secrets, but they're hidden far away and deep from the surface. Kyoko has a horrifying secret, that even she isn't aware of. Little did she know that her family's death was all her fault. Will Kyoko be able to realize this before it's too late and she ends up being the cause of death for those closest to her?


** Chapter 1**

**The 57th recon mission begins **

If anyone had told me I would be joining the survey corps about a week ago, I would've laughed in their face. I swallowed hard, my mouth felt so dry...almost like a dessert. I'd never actually seen a titan before, but all of that was about to change. Tomorrow all of the scouts are making a trip outside the wall, as a sort of...test run to see if we could actually get Jaeger to Shiganshina. Somehow I managed to get on the Levi squad with some of the best titan killers there are. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or bad thing that I won't see much action. I stared at myself in the mirror. I wasn't really sure what to think, I wasn't like Mikasa and the others, I'd never actually seen a titan, let alone killed one.

" Kyko, you should get to sleep, you're going to need it." said my room mate, Mikasa, coldly.

" Oh, yeah. Don't worry about it I will in a few minutes." I replied walking towards the door.

I stood outside on the roof of the scout's headquarters and stared up at the sky. It was a full moon with tiny gleaming stars everywhere, and you could just faintly see the outline of the wall. I sat down and looked down at the people below me. Everyone looked so confident and ready, none of them looked scared or worried about tomorrow, well except for Sasha and Krista, but Krista was still strong and wasn't letting it get to her. As for Sasha in the heat of the moment she would always get lucky or something like that.

" Hey Kyoko why are you up here by yourself?"

I turned around, it was Eren. I could feel my face getting warmer, I just hope he can't tell that I'm blushing. " I just wanted some fresh air." He made his way towards me and sat down next to me. " Hey, are...scared, about you know, tomorrow?"

He looked at the stars. " Well, I can't say that I'm totally thrilled about tomorrow, but I have to admit I'm kind of a little scared. But remember only like this much!" he yelled holding his fingers less than a centimeter apart.

I laughed, but it quickly went back to a frown. " I don't know why I joined the survey corps. I mean I've never even seen a real titan, and I didn't fight in battle of Trost like you guys. So how am I supposed to kill one?"

" Don't worry, I know you'll be able to do it. I believe in you. Anyway even if a titan has you in their hand I'll change into titan form and beat the crap out of him before he does anything to hurt you. You, Armin, and Mikasa, I'll do anything to protect you guys." said Eren with a warm glow in his eyes and a gentle reassuring smile.

" Thanks. Well I believe that someday we'll be able get you to Shiganshina."

" EREN! WHY ARE YOU ON THE ROOF ALONE WITH KYOKO!" screamed Mikasa.

" Well I better go." I said turning and waving at Eren as I ran and jumped off the roof. Thud! I landed perfectly on my feet. I could still hear Mikasa yelling at Eren from the roof and scolding him. I laughed, at least Eren had people he could call family. I didn't have anyone. My parents and all of my family died seven years ago when the titans broke through wall Maria. Once I had loving parents and at one time a little sister too. I'm not sure but I think that's why I decided to join the scouts, but I could've easily joined the MP's if I had chose to. Only one thing is clear, even if it kills me, I'm going to protect all of my friends, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jason, and Anika. I swear I will.

I woke up, tired and restless. _"Sleep well" _They said. Yeah right, I don't see why they even bother to tell you crap like that. It's not like any of us are going to anyway. I brushed out my hair and slipped into my uniform. Today is the day. Nothing will go wrong, and we will prevail. I headed down the stone corridor and went into the meeting room to meet up with my squad. Commander Erwin, Levi, and Eren were already there.

" Nightshade." Addressed Captain Levi.

" Uh, Yes sir?!" I stopped and gave a salute.

" Find all of the team and tell them to get their asses over here. I'm tired of waiting." scoffed Levi.

" Yes, sir right away!"

" Sir, can I go with her?" I heard Eren ask Levi.

" Fine, go, but if you're not back in thirty minutes I'll kill you right on the spot."

Then I heard Eren trotting after me. " Why did you want to come with me?"

" Well first off, I didn't want Levi to start throwing a rage fit, and second I enjoy being around you."

I could feel my face getting warm again. The rest of the of the time we walked together in silence. I couldn't bear to break it, it would only make things even more awkward. Eventually we gathered everyone who was a part of the Levi squad.

To start the meeting off Levi said, " Alright, now as you all already know, today we will begin the 57th recon mission. Our formation will be more towards the middle, the safest part of the whole entire scout's formation. Now remember, we are to ensure Jaeger's safety, even if it costs our own lives, but if Eren goes rogue, I will take care of him myself. You got that." Levi said glaring at Eren, soon with everyone else joining.

" Wait, so do you guys not trust me!?" yelled Eren.

I looked around at everyone, they were all nodding. So I got in position ready and awaiting the signal. Then Levi gave a sigh and nodded. We all bit down hard on our hands. I bit down harder, I was starting to taste blood. Then everyone pulled their hands away. I wiped the blood onto my pants. I felt a slight tingly feeling run through my body, and I noticed a small amount of steam coming off my hand.

" Damn kid, how do you manage to even bite down that hard?!" Exclaimed Oluo.

Pretty much for the rest of the meeting I zoned out, too concentrated on my hand. Steam?! Was I titan shifter?! No...No, get a hold of yourself Kyoko, your getting ahead of yourself, it's nothing. Even if you were a titan shifter, you would've already changed right? I'm sure it was just a trick of light or something, anything! I don't want to be a titan shifter, then I'll be put under surveillance 24/7 like Eren, and I'll probably be killed on the spot if I do something wrong! I could feel my heart getting faster, I took deep breaths and tried to forget about it to cam myself down, everything is fine, I kept telling myself, but deep down I knew it wasn't.

Soon after we equipped the rest of our uniform and our gear. I sat saddled on my horse and waiting for the commander to issue the command.

" The gates will be open in 30 seconds!" I heard commander Erwin's voice call." 20...15...10.." The gates were slowly starting to swing open. " Let the 57th recon mission begin!"

Then we charged outward, and I didn't want to admit it, but I knew that probably only a little less than half of the scouts we left with would actually survive and make it back. Then a dreadful thought crossed my mind, what if we fail and Eren ends up dead, would that be the end for humanity?


End file.
